


Guardian Angel

by pastelsealpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla Oneshot, Creampuffs, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelsealpup/pseuds/pastelsealpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Morning cupcake’, I hear, and struggle to break through the fog of sleep and find out where it came from. When my eyes flicker open, Carmilla’s perfect face, grinning lazily, stares into mine. ‘Cutie… Wakey wakey, rise and shine…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction, i hope you guys like it

‘Morning cupcake’, I hear, and struggle to break through the fog of sleep and find out where it came from. When my eyes flicker open, Carmilla’s perfect face, grinning lazily, stares into mine. ‘Cutie… Wakey wakey, rise and shine…’  
I lean forward to place a dry, groggy kiss on her lips, and burrow down into the tight nest of her arms folded around me, wanting to stay limp and uncoordinated, smell her skin and be wrapped in her sweetness. Carmilla seems to understand this, ghosting her lips over the top of my head and humming something soft that she probably made up on the spot.  
‘Ugh, I said I was gonna look at those pictures today, didn’t I?’ I groan, disentangling myself from her warm embrace. The dorm is freezing; my teeth start to chatter with shock. Carmilla rolls her eyes at me as I slide out of bed. Clumsy with sleep, but determined to look at my dad’s pictures like I promised myself I would last night, I retrieve the stack of old-fashioned photographs from the torn envelope on the counter. She’s interested; I can read her like a book.  
‘Why’d your dad send you old photos anyway, cupcake?’ she enquires as I sit on the chair by the bed.  
‘He, uh, he says we should remember the past. I think he’s trying not to let go of me… trying to cling on and, like, stop me becoming independent’ I say, picking my words carefully and still managing to make my dad sound like a sad old guy with no life.  
‘I hear that’s the deal with normal parents. They never let go,’ she murmurs, smiling without a trace of happiness. My heart pulls on my throat with sympathy, but I don’t know how to translate that feeling into English so I thread my fingers through her hair and say, almost fiercely, ‘I’ll never let you go, Carm.’  
Happiness floods her face and the smile she’s wearing is so gorgeous that I have to kiss her again, again, I just have to, and again and aga—  
‘Get back into bed, Cupcake. You’ll freeze!’ she protests. I slide off the chair and into bed, sitting up encircled by her arms. I peer at the first photo in the pile; me and Dad on a drop tower, when I was about seventeen. Carmilla giggles softly at my electrified expression. Me and Dad in Spain when I was sixteen; smiling and sunburnt. The third is of us by the lake; I think I was sixteen as well in this one, but there’s something off right behind me—some kind of shadow. I look closer, think I see small, pointed ears, but dismiss it and shuffle to the next. Dad and I by that huge oak tree in the park and—what the fuck is that? Some kind of creature, peering out from behind the thick trunk—it’s a cat. A fucking huge one too.  
‘Carm? What…?’ I manage to get out, risking a glance at her. She’s pulled her curls over her face and is slumped. ‘Was that…’  
‘Yes, it was me, Laura. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I know it was creepy and stalkerish but when you were sixteen or so, I used to… I saw you outside a store one day and I liked the look of you, you looked kind of… cheerful, so I used to follow you a bit…’  
I stare incredulously at her face, uncovered and bright red now. Her eyes close as she scrunches her face in shame, and I throw my arms around her neck and kiss her feverishly, scattering colourful photographs all over like confetti. Carmilla’s eyes fly open, but she kisses back hesitantly, her body stiff with confusion. ‘Carm—that is the—cutest thing—I—have—ever—freaking heard,’ I exclaim, passion oozing from my words and kisses punctuation them. Carmilla lifts her head and looks down at me speculatively, before bursting into musical laughter. ‘Only you could find that cute, Laura.’  
‘It’s like you’re my guardian angel… you watched over me,’ I gush, tears beginning to colour my voice, and when I break our next kiss, I think I spot them in her eyes too.  
‘Laura, I’ll always be here, looking out for you, protecting you. I’ll always be watching over you,’ she tells me tenderly and with that, I’m sobbing, tears colliding on my cheeks and transferring onto her lips as I kiss her, over and over again. ‘I love you Carm,’ I tell her, and it’s true, so true that no three words could ever express it.  
Carm pulls me urgently onto her lap and covers my face with tiny, fragrant kisses. As with all things, she seems to understand this.


End file.
